Lealtad
by DORORO
Summary: Sólo los que nunca han probado el sabor de la sangre pueden realizar un juramento, un sello de lealtad que marcará por siempre su destino.


_Para la actividad: ¡Oblígalos a beber sangre!, en FFL_

_**Advertencias:**__ Éste es mi primer fic de Vampire Knight y puesto que acabo de empezar a leer el manga, está íntegramente basado en el anime. Al principio iba a ser el prólogo de una historia mucho más larga, eso es algo que no descarto, pero de momento es sólo un One-shot. _

_Al ser la primera vez, y a pesar de que la línea temporal del fic es anterior a la de la serie, me da la sensación de que no acabé de desarrollar bien los personajes, por lo que puedo haber caído en un espantoso OOC. Si es así discúlpenme y agradecería que me lo señalaran, eso me ayudaría ya que tengo intención de seguir escribiendo sobre ellos. _

_Sin más, vamos con el ineludible disclamer._

**Disclamer**: Todos los personajes y situaciones que conozcan pertenecen a Matsuri Hino, el resto simplemente lo imaginé.

**LEALTAD**

Aún podía percibir el singular aroma de su sangre en la brisa que soplaba aquella noche, el metálico y fuerte olor cosquilleando en su nariz. Ver el oscuro hilo que brotaba de la herida abierta y se deslizaba lentamente por su palma derecha, escurriéndose entre los dedos. Sentirse atrapada en la hipnótica mirada que capturaba sus ojos, deslumbrada e inmóvil, como un ciervo frente a los brillantes faros de un coche en mitad de la oscuridad, mientras él tendía su mano hacia ella ofreciéndole aquel irresistible néctar.

Había acudido obligada a aquella fiesta con la esperanza de que acabara pronto. Sólo los más aristócratas entre los vampiros estaban allí, vestidos de seda y satén, sosteniendo en sus manos copas de burbujeante sucedáneo, charlando animadamente o bailando al compás de la música en el suntuoso salón, iluminado por cientos de velas que rielaban en las frágiles lágrimas de las arañas y derramaban los colores del arco iris alrededor de los invitados.

Siempre las mismas caras, las mismas conversaciones. La lucha encubierta por el control que a instancias de los Sangre Pura y durante siglos las familias más honorables habían mantenido. Era en esas fiestas, fuera de las aburridas sesiones del Consejo de Ancianos, donde en verdad sus miembros dilucidaban el destino de su raza, donde se forjaban las alianzas o se caía en desgracia al ritmo de las copas que iban vaciándose a medida que avanzaba el reloj.

Sin embargo, para Seiren aquello no tenía el más mínimo interés, nunca lo había tenido. Podía haber nacido en una noble cuna, como era el caso, o permanecido en el más ignominioso anonimato. Poco le importaba. Con independencia de las decisiones que sobre su vida tomara el omnipresente Consejo, ella sabía que su futuro estaba escrito y no iba a cambiar.

Tampoco quería cambiarlo, de hecho estaba ansiosa por hacerlo realidad. Quizá así lograría deshacerse de la repentina e efímera tensión de sus músculos cada vez que intuía, en la distancia, el peligro cernirse sobre él, del invisible nudo que atenazaba entonces su estómago y la angustia que se alimentaba como un parasito de su soledad. Sólo sabiéndose a su lado, alcanzándolo, cerraría los ojos y podría descansar de esos sueños que nunca había compartido con nadie y que, desde la primera y única vez que lo vio, la asaltaban.

Había tardado años en desentrañar el significado de aquellas visiones, años en comprender de quién era la mano que una anónima presencia tendía hacía ella y desaparecía tan pronto trataba de tomarla. Y esa voz, esa voz que susurraba su nombre en la oscuridad, que la llamaba en un tono autoritario, matizado por algo más… Junto a la balconera abierta, de pie, ajena a todo y a todos, cerró y apretó los párpados. El sonido dejó entonces de ser un mero susurro en su cabeza y se hizo más nítido. Mucho más nítido. Tristeza, una gélida tristeza abrazaba sus palabras.

El repentino silencio la hizo volver a la realidad de la sala y abrió despacio los ojos. Por un segundo las conversaciones habían cesado en el momento en que él entró, ahora el mutismo era un murmullo bajo a medida que avanzaba entre los invitados.

La brisa agitaba los visillos de la ventana y los hacía flotar a su alrededor, al tiempo que la neblina que había ocultado siempre su rostro se dispersaba en su cabeza mostrándole la identidad de aquella mano, poniéndole cara a aquél que tanto había esperado.

Sus ojos se cruzaron en el abarrotado salón y fue como si de pronto el mundo que los rodeaba quedara suspendido en el tiempo y desapareciera. Al fin, sólo él y ella, uno frente a otro de nuevo. Quiso poder recorrer la distancia que les separaba, avanzar paso a paso y postrarse a sus pies, aceptando frente a todos su responsabilidad, que todos supieran que le había concedido el honor de protegerle, de estar a su lado y servirle, sin embargo no se movió, no podía moverse.

¿Sería él tan consciente de ella, como ella lo era de él?

Pasada la conmoción inicial, los invitados lo rodearon para presentarle sus respetos y el invisible hilo que los unía se rompió cuando Kuran Kaname desvió la vista para corresponder a los saludos y atenciones que le prodigaban. A pesar de la impasibilidad de su rostro, la rabia que sintió en las entrañas fue casi dolorosa. ¡Hipócritas! Seiren bajó la cabeza y empuñó imperceptiblemente las manos a ambos lados del cuerpo.

Levantó los ojos una vez más para verlo rodeado de gente. Como aquella única vez…. Tan cerca y tan lejos al tiempo. Dándoles la espalda a todos traspasó las puertas de la balconera adentrándose en las sombras de una noche de luna negra.

-0-0-0-

Se mantuvo de pie al borde de la baranda, perdida en sus pensamientos. El sonido de pasos a su espalda la alertó de su presencia, pero no se giró, no necesitaba confirmar de quién se trataba, su esencia era inconfundible, podía percibir toda la fuerza que manaba de él formando un halo de reconfortante energía alrededor. Era como volver a casa después de una larga ausencia y encontrar todo tal y como lo dejaste. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió en paz.

—Seiren. —Lo escuchó pronunciar su nombre en voz alta y sus manos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a la baranda. Aún la recordaba.

El silencio que se hizo eco entre ellos fue profundo a pesar de los acordes de la música que seguía sonando. Los nervios latían con fuerza en los oídos de Seiren. No albergaba duda alguna de que ese era su destino, se había preparado para aceptar y desempeñar a conciencia el papel que le había reservado. Iba a ser unos de sus peones, una ficha que movería a su antojo sobre el tablero de un juego invisible pero letal.

—¿Por qué? —demandó. Y a pesar de la oscuridad que los rodeaba y de no estar mirándolo directamente a la cara, supo que había esbozado una parca sonrisa de comprensión. Debía haber adivinado que él esperaba esa pregunta—. Tan sólo nos hemos visto una vez… Entonces, ¿por qué yo, Kaname-sama? —preguntó de nuevo al tiempo que volteaba para enfrentar su mirada.

Había crecido desde la primera vez que lo vio, ella también lo había hecho, sus facciones habían madurado con el paso del tiempo y sus ojos eran tan magnéticos como los recordaba. E igual de tristes.

—Tú sabes el porqué —contestó.

Sus labios perfilaron una ambigua sonrisa ante su falta de expresión. Entonces dio un paso adelante y alzó la mano para ceñir su hombro. Lentamente, ella desvió la mirada a un lado como para cerciorarse de que eran sus dedos los que la abrazaban. Durante lo que pareció una eternidad, ninguno se movió.

Seiren volvió a enfrentarlo. Los ojos de Kaname se clavaron en los suyos, atrapándola, y una cadencia de imágenes compuso en su mente un vivo recuerdo…

"_Nevaba intensamente aquella noche y el campo era un sudario blanco de varios centímetros de espesor, pero dentro de la casa la chimenea calentaba el ambiente y el contraste con el frío del exterior empañaba los cristales de la ventana junto a la que se encontraba, nublando la visión. _

_Su mano se deslizó por el vidrio, limpiándolo, y por un momento pudo contemplar la negra silueta de los árboles que bordeaban la carretera. El cristal volvió a empañarse antes de que pudiera ver nada más, a pesar de la luna llena, estaba demasiado oscuro. _

—_No se ve a nadie —dijo, devolviendo vista a su abuela que estaba tranquilamente sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea y parecía haber sucumbido al sueño. _

_La anciana abrió los párpados perezosamente, fijándolos en las llamas del hogar. _

—_Ten paciencia, querida. Ya falta poco para que llegue —contestó. _

_La niña soltó un suspiro y se alejó de la ventana para aproximarse al fuego, dejándose caer pesadamente al suelo sobre la mullida alfombra de lana de cashemir que había a los pies de la anciana. _

—_¿Y si no viene? —preguntó, al tiempo que estiraba las manos al frente para calentarlas. _

—_Durante generaciones nuestra familia ha jurado fidelidad y servido al clan de los Sangre Pura Kuran. Incluso yo misma estoy atada por un sello de lealtad y él lo sabe —respondió, clavando sus vivos ojos amatista en los de su nieta—. Muchos de tus antepasados dieron la vida por protegerlos, igual que tus padres murieron hace dos años cumpliendo con su deber. —Hubo una nota de tristeza en las palabras de la anciana—. Confía en mí, Seiren. Vendrá._

_La niña mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de su abuela un segundo._

—_Dicen… dicen que… —Vaciló, antes de agachar la cabeza y romper el contacto visual—. Dicen que ellos se suicidaron._

—_¡Eso no es cierto! —La feroz negativa le hizo dar un respingo al tiempo que la enfrentaba de nuevo. La rabia centelleaba en sus pupilas y sus manos se crisparon entorno al apoyabrazos del sillón, parecía enfadada—. ¿Dónde oíste eso? _

_Encogió los hombros como respuesta, sin acabar de entender la reacción de su abuela. ¿No era eso lo que todos decían? ¿Qué se habían quitado la vida?_

—_Jamás vuelva a insinuar algo así, menos delante de él. No fue eso lo que pasó. —Hubo un breve silencio durante el cual su mirada se suavizó, aunque su voz continuó siendo severa—. Algún día te será revelada la verdad acerca de la noche en que tus padres murieron y tienes que estar preparada para cuando llegue ese momento. Yo me encargaré de prepararte. Hoy es sólo el principio. _

_Seiren le sostuvo la mirada y por un momento pensó en pedirle una vez más que se lo contará, que le explicara qué había sucedido aquella noche de la que tanto hablaba. ¿Habían sus padres muerto protegiendo a la familia Kuran cómo afirmaba su abuela? ¿Era eso posible si se habían suicidado? ¿Acaso habían muerto al intentar protegerlos de ellos mismos? _

_Quería a su abuela y le gustaba vivir con ella pero no podía evitar echarlos de menos. No entendía muchas de las cosas que decía o hacía, ni el aislamiento al que la sometía. Ya ni siquiera iba a la escuela, ella se encargaba de enseñarle en aquella aislada casa en la que vivían desde hacía dos años. Era como si tratara de protegerla de algo, tal vez de esa verdad que se negaba a desvelarle, alegando su corta edad. Tenía nueve años, eso no podía negarlo, pero se sentía lo suficiente mayor para entender. Por más peligroso que fuera necesitaba saber._

_Los golpes interrumpieron sus cavilaciones y su atención se desvió a la puerta. ¿Sería él? Seiren se incorporó de un salto mientras su abuela se dirigía la entrada. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Era consciente de que el único superviviente de los Kuran tenía la respuesta a todas las preguntas que se hacía._

_El frío de la noche se coló en la sala y supo que su abuela había abierto la puerta. La figura de la anciana ocultaba al recién llegado y pudo ver cómo inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto para saludarlo. _

—_Me alegra verte. Has crecido mucho, Kaname. —Había satisfacción en sus palabras y Seiren intuyo que su abuela estaba sonriendo. Él no contestó, aunque supuso que le había devuelto la sonrisa—. Te estábamos esperando —aseguró, haciéndose a un lado. _

_Entonces pudo verlo por primera vez. No esperaba encontrar alguien de su misma edad, eso la sorprendió. Había algo en su persona, un aura siniestra y atrayente. Recorrió con la vista su fisonomía, su pelo castaño, un poco largo y desordenado, la palidez de su rostro y sus profundos y tristes iris granates. Parecía sostener una carga sobre los hombros. Una muy pesada. _

_Kaname se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda que llevaba, dejándola en el respaldo de una silla y avanzó hasta ella, seguido de cerca por su abuela que no ocultaba su sonrisa. Eso la conmovió, la última vez que la había visto sonreír así, sus padres aún estaban vivos. _

—_Te presento a Seiren, mi nieta —dijo, poniéndose a su lado._

_Él levantó la mano hacia ella y estrechó su hombro, atravesándola con la mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sentía una extraña mezcla de curiosidad, miedo e inquietud en su interior y el intenso examen al que la sometía no ayudaba a calmar su ánimo. Ni siquiera fue capaz de hablar, su voz se había perdido en los ojos de Kaname. Incapaz de resistirlo, bajó la vista, fijándola en la alfombra una vez más. _

—_Hace tiempo que quería conocerte —declaró éste. _

_Seiren notó como la presión en su hombro se aligeraba. Tuvo consciencia de que se había sentado en el sillón que minutos antes había ocupado su abuela y de nuevo se dejó caer de rodillas, ahora a sus pies. _

_Aquella visita duró varias horas durante las cuales Kuran Kaname y su abuela recordaron viejos tiempos y hablaron de muchas cosas, cosas que ya sabía y otras que no entendía y quería entender. Ni una sola vez reunió el coraje suficiente para volver a enfrentar su mirada pero cuando se marchó antes del amanecer, Seiren sintió un enorme vacío en su interior y tuvo la certeza de que aquel encuentro marcaría por siempre su vida._

_Y así había sido." _

—Siento si de algún modo ofendí a Kaname-sama aquel día —dijo, volviendo a la realidad de la terraza y desviando la mirada a un lado.

—No. Te mantuviste en silencio junto a mí, fue una muestra de sincera lealtad. Eso es lo único que siempre he esperado de ti, Seiren. Lealtad.

Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos y su rostro era como un libro que a pesar de estar abierto no podía leer. Despacio, se dejó caer de rodillas a sus pies al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza.

—Estoy aquí para serviros, Señor.

—Entonces, Seiren, demuéstramelo. —Su voz era suave, pero firme y el dulce aroma de la sangre golpeó su nariz.

Alzó un poco los ojos, lo suficiente para observar la mano que él le tendió y el fino hilo carmesí deslizándose a través de la herida que se había abierto con los dientes en la muñeca. Sabía lo que eso significaba, una promesa que sólo los que, como ella, nunca habían bebido anteriormente podían asumir. Un juramento que los ataría para siempre y le haría dueño y señor de su destino.

Romper un sello de lealtad entre vampiros era inconcebible, romperlo con un Sangre Pura imposible.

Era consciente de que la fragancia de su sangre derramada había atraído a muchos curiosos a la terraza pero no le importó. Nunca significaron nada.

No vaciló cuando tomó su mano y la acercó a sus labios. Eso era lo que siempre había esperado. Sentía el pulso de Kuran Kaname entre los dedos y su propio corazón latía por todo su cuerpo retumbando de necesidad en los oídos. Deslizó su lengua sobre la sedosa piel de la muñeca, el mundo se tiñó de rojo y se desorientó, sus pupilas se dilataron hasta ser dos iridiscentes orbes encarnados con los que podía ver la intrincada red de venas, arterias y capilares por la que fluía libremente lo que tanto ansiaba.

Entonces succionó.

El sabor a cobre inundó su boca y fue consciente de que, por mucho que bebiera, jamás tendría bastante, nunca saciaría por completo su sed. Le gustaba el intenso fluido que se deslizaba deliciosamente a través de su lengua, su densidad, la forma en que podía sentir el calor del líquido en su garganta, en su estómago, quemando sus entrañas, forjando los lazos del vínculo que había comenzado entre ellos. Pero sobre todo saber que aquella primera vez era su sangre la que bebía y lo que eso significaba.

Lo único que su cerebro podía registrar eran impresiones, vagas ideas de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, de la mano que sostenía, de sus dientes enterrados en la herida, de todos aquellos que se habían concentrado en la terraza y contemplaban aquella escena, de las voces que llegaban hasta sus oídos en forma de un lejano murmullo.

La sangre de Kaname se mezclaba con la suya, sentía su corazón bombeándola con fuerza en su interior, formando una invisible unión entre ellos y, de repente, se sintió conectada a él de una manera que no había alcanzado a soñar, más cerca de lo que jamás en su vida se había sentido de nadie. Podía oír el eco de sus pensamientos, sus emociones, sus más inconfesables anhelos, sus secretos, todo lo que él era y supo que no se había equivocado en su elección.

Deseó que aquel momento durara eternamente pero, poco a poco fue haciéndose más consciente de la realidad, de dónde se encontraban y de quienes eran. Dejó de succionar. El nexo entre ellos se había completado. Nunca volvería a probarla pero siempre recordaría el sabor de la sangre que bebió por primera vez, la sangre de Kaname.

Soltó su mano y, aún de rodillas, alzó los ojos, enfrentándolo. Una vez más el tiempo pareció congelarse. Su mirada era impenetrable, un misterio, y su actitud continuaba invariablemente apática. Estaba tan por encima del resto, de ella, incluso del mismísimo Consejo. Nada parecía perturbarlo, pero Seiren sabía la verdad que escondía tras su indolente pose.

—Levántate, Seiren —le ordenó, dándole la espalda. Su voz sonó totalmente neutra y dio un paso adelante. Volteó la cabeza por encima de su hombro un momento para mirarla una vez más. Un brillo cómplice titiló en sus pupilas—. Tenemos que irnos. —E, ignorándolos, caminó entre los muchos invitados congregados a su alrededor, que iban apartándose a medida que avanzaba.

_El juego había comenzado._


End file.
